It's Supernatural
by Powerof923
Summary: "Hi. I'm Zach." So 'him' had a name. My nerves melted like warm butter. His voice was like his eyes, equally hypnotic, equally deadly. Unlike other peoples lover's who were needed like chocolate, Zach was a toxic addiction, a drug. It wasn't good my entire being craved it. My first one-shot/song-fic! Please review! Based off of E.T. by Katy Perry


**Hi! This is my very first ever song-fic/one-shot! I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!**

**It's Supernatural**

_You're so hypnotizing, _

_Could you be the Devil, could you be an angel?_

Cammie had no idea when she first noticed the tall, dark haired boy standing shrouded by the darkness. But whenever it was she started to see him more and more often. He would always be standing under some obscure form of cover, his body half-hidden from view. Sometimes as she was shopping on the high-street, he would be in an alley or behind a tall building. It wasn't always like this, it just sort of happened. If there was any doubt as to where she first saw 'him' (as she had come to refer to the boy as) it would probably be at the park, behind a tree in the forest that surrounded one-side of the playground.

She'd been on her first date with a guy she was only half-interested in. He was alright but nothing special. Not like him. Peter – the guy she was on a date with – had been rambling on and on about some new video game he'd tried out in the town's local arcade. She'd lost interest in the conversation quickly. The air was chilly and the sky darkening, stars were beginning to show the lights but the park was deserted. She began to wonder why she'd even said 'yes' to this guy. The date was nothing but a bore. It really wasn't worth the 2 hours of getting ready her friends had put her through. In hope of seeing something more exciting her eyes had scanned the immediate area. And that's when she saw him. Really saw him.

Something in the back of her mind told her she'd seen him before but she'd never registered his face, his appearance. His dark eyes had borne into hers with such an intensity, she couldn't draw her gaze away. Hypnotizing. She drank his face in; he didn't appear happy. His thick dark eyebrows furrowed in his pale, smooth brow, his angular jaw-line was set hard. His hand gripped a branch on the tree with an iron-like grip. She shivered involuntarily and ripped her stare from his hold. She saw him everywhere after that.

_You're touch is magnetizing,_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I …" my voice trailed off as I looked up at the person I'd stumbled into. It was him. Of course it was him. It had to be. Curse my rotten luck. I'd been trying to avoid him, him and his magnetising stare. I didn't like what he was doing to me. And the worst part was I had no control over it. Every time I caught him looking at me, my heart escalated into a frenzied sprint. My cheeks would blush a deep scarlet and before I could be seduced by his eyes, I'd avert my gaze to somewhere else. I was being dragged, body and soul, towards him. And I'd never been more terrified. This was unhealthy for a 16 year old girl.

The boy steadied me upright, whilst my friends up ahead looked on in shock. His strong hands kept me upright and if it hadn't been for them I fear my legs would have given out underneath me, they were shaking so violently. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware I should have been running but I couldn't. Not now. It felt like his limbs were drawing out the very resistance in me, soaking up every last drop until it felt as if it had never existed.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath and that's when I looked up. Big mistake. The minute I saw his hauntingly beautiful face, I could sense myself being lost. I stopped fighting it, I was human after all. I don't know how long I stood just looking at him but soon the colours and sounds surrounding faded until it was only just him and I. There was a blankness in his face, no emotion showing but he didn't let go of me. The dark pools of his eyes flickering, only slightly obscured by the long mop of scruffy hair threatening to cover them. I resisted the overpowering urge to touch his face, to check he was real. But that would have been ridiculous.

And like that he was gone, leaving me feeling on Cloud Nine. It wasn't until my friends grabbed my hand that I realised I'd been standing in the middle of street, completely and utterly dazed.

_They say be afraid,_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA,_

_They don't understand you_

After a while, I started to get freaked out by him. Was he stalking me? Should I call the police? No. I don't know what persuaded me not to, he could have been a kidnapper after all but something in the back of my mind told me not too. It was a gut instinct and in my line of work (or training) gut instincts were 99.99997% correct. Despite having been so secretive all this time, the minute I'd first noticed him, I couldn't help myself but look for him every time I went outside of the house. I'd keep a look out for his furtive gazes and then relish in the attention he gave me. He was definitely not ordinary. I was attached to him like a drug, not like most boys. Yet he wasn't all good, that much I could tell.

For one thing, he was essentially stalking me. That was never a good sign. And the other was poignant and hard to place. He seemed to radiate a power – it was definitely stronger than charisma – and it was addictive, I could almost_ feel_ when he was around. It wasn't necessarily a good thing,

not everyone emanated something so rare. No-one else seemed to even notice it but not me.

My mother told me to stay away from him, when I described him to her. I made sure I didn't let on how hooked on him I was. That wouldn't have ended in a good way. She'd been furious but like all good agents, they only way I could tell was by the tensing of her shoulders and the clenching of her teeth. She'd spoken harshly, just about able to contain the spit in her mouth but not able to mask the contempt and loathing in her tone. When I asked her why, she'd responded like she always did

"It's classified."

And I didn't listen.

_You're from a whole 'nother world,_

_A different dimension._

_You open my eyes,_

_I'm ready to go lead me into the light._

It wasn't long at all until visions of him, plagued my dreams. His shocking face, his rough, large hands and his magnetic eyes. In between visions of colour he came, fading in and out. Sometimes his mouth would move, forming words but nothing would ever be heard. I imagined my name being formed on his lips but it never fit the formations. I'd always wake up to soon, covered in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

My friends soon realised something was up, I figured they would. I wasn't acting the same. They'd all been jumping up and down when I told them, excited that 'Cammie the chameleon' had a crush on some boy. However only two of my three friends had remained happy when I described him for them, the same way I'd described him to my mum. Liz and Bex, jumped up clapping and demanding more and more details about him. Macey however, frowned.

" The boy from the street?" she asked, her sleek and perfect eyebrow arched inquisitively. I nodded my head in response, wondering what had her bothered.

"I don't trust him. I see him everywhere only to find him watching you –" she started in a fierce tone but I cut her off.

"So what if he is? Am I that repulsive to look at?" I demanded, only slightly offended at her condescending manner.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG!" she shouted in response, the air in the room suddenly chilly. "You're just to blind to see it. There's something off about him."

Two weeks later I'd seen him again in the crowd, he'd passed within touching distance of me. My breath had hitched for mere seconds before I started to respire normally. It was only later when I found the note in my pocket.

**Meet me in the park at 07:30 pm tomorrow. **

**From**

'**Him'**

There was no way I wasn't going. Warnings or not.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

It was approaching dark, when I got there. I'd told mum I was going to Bex's and then I'd warned Bex I was meeting 'him'. I was slightly nervous as to how he knew I called him 'him'. I hadn't told anyone my nickname for him. Had it just been a lucky guess, or was 'him' more devious and dark than I could have initially thought.

All that went out of the window when I first saw him though, sitting on a bench by the play-ground fence. No-one was around once again.

Calming my hyper-active nerves, I approached the strange boy.

"Hi," I said as calmly as I could. He looked up and for the first time, I saw him smile. It lit up his entire face making him all the more ethereal. He briskly stood up, dusted his dark jeans off and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Zach," he said. So 'him' had a name. Zach. It was nice. My nerves melted like warm butter. His velvet smooth voice was more charming than his eyes, though equally hypnotic. Equally dangerous. I took his rough, large hand with my own, gingerly circling my fingers around his wrist.

"Cammie," I spoke calmly with a smile I hoped was awe-inspiring as his. It probably wasn't. He gestured towards the bench and I sat down, with him following suit. Neither of us spoke a word. We didn't need to. Halfway through my hand inched ever closer to his. Our fingertips grazing each other's until he slowly clasped my hand in his. My heart hammered in my throat, I couldn't breathe. I was so overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions. We just sat there the entire time in silence each of us enjoying the other's company. It was exhilarating sitting so dangerously close to someone my own mother had deemed off-limits. Forbidden. And some part of me understood why. Unlike other people's lovers who were needed like chocolate, Zach was a toxic addiction, like a drug. It wasn't good but my being craved it.

All too soon, 08:30 rolled around. I couldn't believe I'd been sitting through the cold for an hour. I slowly stood up as did Zach and turned to leave, sad at the thought of leaving his warmth. Of going away.

"I'm sorry. I need to go but it's been … really nice," I said quietly, for his ears only. Not that anyone else was around. I turned to leave but his hand grabbed mine and pulled me back to him, crushing his body against mine.

His lips softly pressed against mine, as his hands stayed interlocked with mine. The satin smooth texture of them soon was gone though, replaced by his warm breath as our foreheads touched.

"Meet me back here next week," he whispered urgently. I nodded in response and then walked away, giddy with anticipation.

_Take me, t-t-take me,_

_Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction._

I kept my promise. Every week we met up on that park bench. Every week he was there waiting for me. These brief hours became the highlight of my week. I looked forward to them as if it were food and water. If my mum and Macey suspected anything, they didn't say it. I changed my excuse each week but sometimes I didn't need to. Bex or Liz covered for me.

Each time we met, the same feeling filled the pit of my stomach. It was the same feeling of being on a carousel. Conversation flowed more easily after that first encounter. We talked about anything to everything. Glances were noticed and kisses shared. I never quite got used to the electric jolt that ran through my body every time our lips met but it thrilled me nonetheless. It was the seventh time I met Zach that things seemed different. The conversation was more sobering, more emotional. In that one hour I felt like I was uncovering more of Zach than I had in the six hours previously. When he held me, he held me tighter. When he kissed me, he kissed me more fervently.

I was honestly upset when he went away but like always I never looked back. I never did. If I did, I would have seen him cry.

_Boy, you're an alien,_

_You're touch so foreign._

_It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial. _

That was the last time I shared one of those toxic kisses. The last time I saw the boy from the shadows. The last time I saw Zach. The last time I saw 'him'.

**So there you have it! Thank you for reading and please review. This was my very first song-fic and one-shot! I'd love to get as many reviews as possible! Thank you!**


End file.
